Sa reru yō ni
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: One-shots de cómo sería la vida del Mekakushi-dan si fueran adolescentes hormonales comunes. #1: "Tsubomi no era ninguna tonta. Tenía dieciséis años, así que no era tan ingenua para creer que Ayano y su 'amigo' (como la Tateyama lo presentó) realmente estaban encerrados en el cuarto de la primera 'estudiando'".


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. AU. OCC. Random.

**Summary:** One-shots de cómo sería la vida del Mekakushi-dan si fueran adolescentes hormonales comunes. #1: Tsubomi no era ninguna tonta. Tenía dieciséis años, así que no era tan ingenua para creer que Ayano y su 'amigo' (como la Tateyama lo presentó) realmente estaban encerrados en el cuarto de la primera _estudiando_.

…

_**Tarea**__― sí, claro._

…

Tsubomi trataba de mantener todo su autocontrol para no despotricar en contra del inmundo ser que se encontraba al lado de su angelical hermana mayor; la pura e inocente, tan amable que parece tonta, Ayano Tateyama.

―Ustedes dos… ―arrastró las palabras en un intento para no crispar su intento de Unlimited Póker Face― ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo hace un rato?

―¿Tarea? ―Ayano dudó con un potente rubor azorando sus mejillas en su fallido intento de mentir descaradamente. Su acompañante no estaba en mejores condiciones.

―¿En verano? ¿Completamente solos, en un departamento con vista romántica y bajo llave en la habitación de una chica? ―la peli verde se mostró escéptica y mordaz por primera vez desde que se habían sentado en la sala para "charlar" luego de que esta llegara a interrumpir su animada 'sesión de estudio'.

Shintaro por poco se ahoga con su propia saliva al escucharla. Si lo decía de esa manera, la menor lo hacía ver como escenario de una pareja de amantes o de una película pornográfica.

Ayano sinceramente no sabía qué hacer para salir de esa situación tan incómoda.

―¿Sí…?

¡Que vergonzoso resultaba todo aquello! Definitivamente fue una malísima idea traer a su novio a casa cuando creyó que nadie estaría, se confió al pensar que todos estarían ocupados fuera hasta que tocara ir a recoger a su prima Hiyori que iba hoy de visita con uno de sus amigos por un tiempo a la ciudad. Oh, bueno. Al menos su padre, Kousuke y Shuuya no estaban, pero Tsubomi era muchísimo más intimidante que los tres varones de la casa Tateyama enfadados.

Y claro, más perspicaz también.

Obviamente Kido no le creyó nada de lo dicho a su hermana mayor. No era ninguna tonta. Tenía dieciséis años, así que no era tan ingenua para creer que Ayano y su 'amigo' (como la Tateyama lo presentó) realmente estaban encerrados en el cuarto de la primera _estudiando_.

―"_Habrán hecho de todo, menos estudiar" ―_ese pensamiento bastó para arrojarle dagas con la mirada a ese inadaptado social sentado junto a su hermana.

Lo había decidido. Lo seguiría apenas se marchara y averiguaría dónde vivía, le haría una visita con Kousuke y Shuuya para enseñarle una lección; nadie iba a meterle mano a su hermana siempre que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Lo que Tsubomi ni siquiera sospechaba es que era un poco tarde para cumplir su propósito.

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Como se explica ahí arriba y se da a sobre entender con el summary, esto es un AU. O sea, que Kano, Seto y Kido están viviendo todavía con los Tateyama, que Ayano no está muerta, Shintaro no es un niño emo enclenque ―bueno, amargado tal vez, pero no enclenque ya que no estuvo recluido por dos años en su habitación― y blah, blah, blah. Pueden esperarse cualquier cosa en cada One-shot, así que intenten no sorprenderse mucho.**

**Esta cosa solamente es para pasar el rato. Los One-shots no están conectados entre sí, me explico: esto no es un long-fic, son mini-historias individuales pero ambientadas en el mismo universo ficticio. Son cosa de ocio y publicaré más cuando se me venga la reverenda inspiración, si no viene pues no hay caso. Por eso son one-shots y el estado del fic saldrá como completo. **

**Este one-shot no forma parte de mi campaña del Kage Crack porque la realidad es que esta cosa lleva tres semanas y media olvidada en mi pc. Aun así, advierto de antemano que no se esperen ships cannon y tampoco crack. Voy a tratar de mantener esto lo más neutral en cuanto a parejas, o sea que no importa cuánto me digan "pon KanoKido, KanoMomo, SetoMary, KonoEne, KuroMary, HibiMomo, etc" lo ignoraré olímpicamente puesto que la finalidad de este fic no es hacer nada con parejitas, simplemente pasar el rato imaginándonos cómo demonios sería la vida de estos personajes si fueran personas normales ****―por si se lo preguntan, esto también aplica a Mary. Aquí no va a ser una Medusa―****. Además que hacen falta los fics sin nada de romance también. La variedad es importante para que un fandom viva y me gustaría que el fandom de Kagerou lo esté, más ahora que el anime se termina hoy xD **

**Sin nada más que agregar, me despido.**


End file.
